


Mac 'n' Cheese

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's lived fifty years as a straight man. Eggsy accidentally changed that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac 'n' Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inusagi/gifts).



> This is unedited but I hope you like it!

Harry was a ladies man. He grew up a heart throb and remained so through his adult life. Women were attracted to the charm he exuded even as a scrawny seventeen year old. Treating them with kindness and respect came as easy as breathing, putting him far above the rest of his peers. He's almost been married once. (He still had a scar from where she had tried to literally rip his balls off. Apparently two deadly agents and romance didn't mix.)

Men were simply competition. Occasionally he would find them aesthetically pleasing, but it was far more about evaluating competitors than any vested interest. It was easy to right them off. They were good for wrestling and drinking buddies but as for sexual partners, they couldn't replace women.  The world was a simple place. Harry liked women and women liked Harry.

Never did he think to question the status quo. At least he didn't think to question it until, "I've never met a tailor before but I know you ain't one." Eggsy Unwin came bounding into his life with a vengeance. At first it was easy enough to dismiss his interest in the boy as platonic, the after effect of honoring Lee. Then the agents gathered to watch the first test for they dearly loved to compete among themselves for who selected the best candidate, and Harry found himself hard and leaking in his trousers at the sight of Eggsy's arse in the flimsy pajama pants Kingsman provided. They were designed to get a future agent prepared more comfortable with lack of privacy but despite thirty years of near nudity with fellow agents Harry found himself anything but comfortable. His mouth went dry and he was forced to excuse himself before he did anything embarrassing. (Thank god he missed Eggsy punching through the two way mirror. If he'd seen it in person he might've came then and there.)

The boy was viciously loyal. Harry had seen the feeds from the V-Day mission, knew all about Eggsy poisoning Arthur, knew that the last words Valentine ever heard were about Harry himself. Harry knew all this and it did nothing to curb his interest.  He could've dismissed his feelings for Eggsy had they been purely sexual. Harry was fifty years old for Christ's sake. If he hadn't learned to keep it in his pants by now there was something seriously wrong. Unfortunately there was no denying the warm bubbling sensation in his chest as he watched Eggsy down man after man. Especially with the knowledge that Eggsy was doing it to avenge his death. 

*

Harry kicked his feet up on to the edge of Merlin's desk and let out a sigh. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Alright. Out with it." Merlin ordered and Harry folded his arms across his chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry answered blandly and his friend scowled. 

"I know you Harry Hart. You have something on your mind and if you don't tell me I'll force you to go fight Roxy while she's undercover in that fighting ring." Merlin threatened and jabbed a finger towards Harry's face, "Now spill it." Harry groaned but obligingly put his feet back on the ground so they could have the conversation face to face. 

"Fine." Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm afraid I'm rather fucked. I seem to have developed-- feelings for another agent." he admitted and Merlin snorted so hard it made his hand holding his wine glass slosh dangerously. 

"Been wondering when you'd come to that conclusion. Harry you've been mad for Eggsy ever since he stole that car, y'great idiot." Merlin said and grinned teasingly.  It was Harry's turn to scowl. Considering this was the first time he'd admitted such feelings even to himself, the least Merlin could've done was keep a straight face. Laughter was entirely uncalled for. Harry glared ferociously until Merlin's giggle fit was over. 

"If you're quite finished." He said coolly and Merlin waved apologetically. 

"Sorry. It's just that you can be so thick some times. So you're in love with Eggsy. I fail to see the problem. The boy's sweet on you." 

"It doesn't matter if he's sweet on me I can't date him anyway." Harry explained and sagged back in his seat, the fight going out of him.  Merlin looked bemused.

"Why not? Harry, if this is about you being his superior you know there's no rule against--"

"It's not about that." Harry cut Merlin off, "He's male Abine."

"Still not seeing the problem Harry." "I've only been with women." Harry stated for all the world sounding like it was Merlin's fault for not realizing this dilemma. 

"Harry you great tit. It's twenty-fifteen. There's something called bisexuality." Merlin responded and Harry shook his head. 

"I've done the research. I don't think that particular label fits me." He said calmly.

"And why not?" 

"Eggsy is the first man I've been attracted to. Bisexuality implies that I've been attracted to multiple men." Harry explained and Merlin rolled his eyes. 

"If that label doesn't work then don't label you dick. All that matters is that I'm sick of your puppy dog eyes." Merlin said with great exasperation.  Harry took his words to heart. 

*

"Eggsy if you could stay a moment." Harry said as he dismissed the weekly meeting.

Eggsy turned, a worried frown plastered on his face. Once the other agents filed out Eggsy took a few tentative steps forward. 

"Wha's wrong Harry? My last report have a mistake of somefin'?" He asked and Harry shook his head. 

"No my boy. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if you'd like to accompany me to dinner tonight." He said warmly and Eggsy's face lit up with a grin. 

"Yeah. Sure. Where're we goin' tonight?" He asked, all traces of self consciousness gone. 

"I thought you'd might like to choose. I'm always trying to take you some place fancy. I feel like it must bore you to tears."

"Yeah. Alright. Dress down. You'll look like weirdo if you go in bespoke." Harry chuckled but nodded amicably. 

"No bespoke. Got it. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. Mum'll be home by then so I can give 'er Daisy before we go." Eggsy responded and gave Harry a heart-stopping grin. 

*

Harry paced the sidewalk in front of Eggsy's home nervously. It was stupid. A date was just a date. He'd done everything he normally did, even down to bringing Eggsy flowers. (Daisies. Harry had thought Eggsy would appreciate the inclusion of personal details.) Unfortunately everything he normally did was protocol for when he was wooing a woman. Men were still entirely foreign territory. What if he fucked up and Eggsy refused to speak to him again? Or what if he treated Eggsy too much like a woman and the boy was offended? Harry shook his head ruefully. He faced down death itself and he was scared of a little date? He straightened his shoulders, advanced up the steps, and knocked determinedly. 

"Jus' a sec!" Eggsy yelled through the door and Harry glanced down at his watch. 8:10. So he wasn't early. He frowned and went to knock again but the door opened.  Eggsy grinned awkwardly and adjusted the tiny girl on his hip. 

"Sorry. Mum's sick and I'm watchin' Dais so she doesn't get sick. Do you mind Mac 'n Cheese?" He asked and Harry blinked in surprise. 

"I suppose not. I uh... Brought flowers." He murmured and held the bunch out. Eggsy's face contorted in horror. 

"Fuck." He breathed out, "Dinner was a date wasn't it? Roxy told me it was but I didn't believe her. Shit. Harry I'm so sorry. You don't---"

"No. My dear boy it's fine. I'd love to have Mac 'n Cheese with you and your sister." Harry cut him off and pressed a kiss to Eggsy's cheek. 

*

Eggsy flopped on to the sofa with a sigh and Harry smiled affectionately. Apparently he'd missed quite a bit by growing up without Kraft Mac 'n Cheese. Eggsy smiled back. 

"Sorry that the date didn't go as planned. She's asleep now though so we can break out the chocolate milk." He said teasingly and Harry laughed. 

"Of course we wouldn't want to corrupt her with such strong drink." He said mock-seriously. Eggsy poked Harry playfully and Harry tackled him back on the sofa. Eggsy let out a yelp and flopped backwards. Harry kissed him. It was entirely different from kissing a woman. He could feel Eggsy's stubble and the hard planes of his body. He sighed softly into the boy's mouth and Eggsy arched up eagerly.  "Jesus. Harry." He breathed. They stayed there for a while, just panting while Eggsy whined and rutted. But eventually Harry sat up, pupils blown wide.  “Bed?” He panted and Eggsy nodded desperately. They tumbled up the stairs, shedding clothes as they went. Eggsy new Harry was gagging for it just as much as him when the man didn’t scowl as his suit jacket crumpled to the floor. They stumbled into the bedroom and Eggsy hit the bed with a soft thump. Harry magically produced a bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. He opened Eggsy gently and pressed soft kisses to Eggsy’s thighs. Eggsy whimpered softly and clutched at Harry’s hair. The older man nipped his thigh in admonishment. Eggsy released his grip on Harry’s hair and let his arms flop to his sides. Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to the base of Eggsy’s throat.  “Just one more finger. Can you do that for me?” Harry cooed softly and Eggsy groaned.  “Jesus. Yes Harry! Fuck me!” 

The older man gave his thigh another love bite and worked in a third finger. He swiveled them about obscenely and pushed them in and out, making Eggsy gasp each time they brushed the sensitive spot deep inside him. Finally Harry pulled his fingers out. Eggsy whined slightly at the loss but Harry shushed him gently. Finally Harry pressed in in one long thrust. Eggsy tossed his head back and moaned. Harry pinched the inside of Eggsy’s thigh and Eggsy bucked slightly with a hoarse gasp. Harry set a brutal pace and Eggsy was reduced into incoherent whispers in a minute. Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Eggsy’s head as he leaned down to nip at the boy’s neck. Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut and let out a half sob. Harry continued thrusting but brushed some of Eggsy’s hair out of his face.  “Hush little one. I’ve got you.” Harry said gently and gave one particularly brutal thrust. Eggsy came apart. Normally Harry's  orgasms usually washed over him gently but this one crashed down on him in one wave. He was only vaguely aware of Eggsy coming too.  

“Fuckin’ hell Harry. You’ll be the death of me.” Eggsy panted and Harry flopped to the side. 

"I think Mac 'n' Cheese is officially a turn on now." he said and Eggsy laughed and snuggled close. 

"Shuddup." Eggsy teased and Harry grinned. Maybe dating men wasn't as dramatic as he thought. 


End file.
